hoodieallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nolan Ryan
"Nolan Ryan" is a song that Hoodie Allen released for free on June 11, 2014. Trivia *This song was called a "diss song" aimed at other rappers Mike Stud and Riff Raff.Hip Hop DX RiFF RAFF & Hoodie Allen Exchange Insults Following "Nolan Ryan" ReleaseThe Rap Scene Your Complete Guide to the Hoodie Allen, Mike Stud, and Riff Raff Beef Lyrics Intro: I don't mean to be greedy or steal your moment But sometimes I just got to rap circles around motherfuckers It's Hoodie Baby! 1: Okay I don't really mean to be superficial Don't wanna talk about the women and the money I got But getting beautiful women is not the issue 'Cause the women only coming when the money is hot I'd rather be living my dreams than be living a lie Homie everywhere you going you be killing the vibe It's like you walk in the room and the people get quiet We ain't talking 'bout you we just wanna be private My shit's fly like a personal jet, I'm earning respect from every single person I met You always looking in the mirror, you should learn to reflect You old news, all we rap about it is current events So if you started having doubts about your relevance Change your name to my name for the hell of it So you can reap the benefits of being fucking jealous I'm the only one in the damn room like an elephant Haha, everyone else is quiet You understand? Let's go 2: Tell me I'm fire, I'm better than that Say I'm a liar, I never been that Homie keep trying Your wallet is on a permanent diet, it's never been fat That shit is science My shit apply every to motherfucker out there who try You should retire Blame it on Tommy, and cry to your mommy, you never been fly Rappers pretending it's all black and white But I ain't got time for that clean shit Oh, you'd rather be James Dean? I'd rather be me bitch I'm just being honest You don't usually wear those big ass glasses The Internet's forever 3: I'm talking this and that, this and that Identical twins, homie, that's a sister act You like riff and raff, but that's piss and trash I'm at the top of the game like aristocrats Got a vision and I'm gonna finish it Watch all these haters go beg for their innocence You talking shit there will be no forgiveness Writing in permanent ink on the Internet Swallow your words never assume People keep talking 'cause that's what they do As long as they talking 'bout me and not talking 'bout you Let's let the talking resume Let's just assume you jealous of me, though No necesito amigos, I'm all on my own like a free throw 'Bout to make white girl money with burritos (Shouts to Chipotle, shouts to Chipotle) 4: Shit's so hot that you got to rewind it New York City's finest on the diamond I'm Nolan Ryan when I wind up You strike out, and I'm making hits without even trying There's no denying, I'm making noise like a siren Every hungry motherfucker want a little piece Fall back homie when I kill it on the beat Got a shorty in the west and wifey in the east Bitches just visit me after my shows All of their clothes go invisibly, just like a cloak Homie you're talking that wizardry Best rapper out there, I mean that shit literally (Let me finish) Outro: You got Costco raps, I'm a commodity These people buy my songs, wear my clothes Come to shows, go online, and follow me That's first team, bitch Hoodie References Category:Songs Category:Singles